


Fire and Ice

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, OOC, PWP, abuse of food stuffs, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has gone to the beach to cool off and while there ogles a very nice looking man. When Quatre goes to get himself a snow cone, he doesn't expect to be dragged off into the sand dunes for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Setting; A public place i.e; Amusement Park, Beach, Pool etc... Pairing: 3x4 or 1x2 or 6x5,
> 
> Food stuff: Shaved ice, Challenger: Kohaku Takae
> 
> Mission accepted.....
> 
> Written: June 2004 ShenLong  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________

Quatre carefully checked that he'd locked the doors of the car and then went to retrieve his things from the trunk. Armed with his towel, sunscreen, beach umbrella and bottle of water, he headed through the dunes and towards the beach. As he walked so the sand filtered through his toes and he cast his eyes about, scanning the crowded beach for a space where he could set his things down.

The current heat wave had sent people flocking to seek the coolness of the ocean and Quatre was no exception. Tired of the warm breeze the ceiling fan persisted in blowing around his apartment, he'd let the heat get to him to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. So, he'd packed up the car and headed for the ocean... Along with several hundred others; or so it seemed, judging by the car park and crowded state of the beach.

He paused in his walking and studied the full beach, vainly searching for a patch of sand where he could set up his umbrella. The area immediately down from the car park looked like it was filled to capacity with families. Reluctantly Quatre set out along to the right; hopefully he might find a spot a bit further down.

He trudged through the sands for what seemed an eternity to him, but was in fact only a few minutes. The sweat was rolling down his back, but at least the crowds had started to thin a bit. Seemed like this section of the beach wasn't as popular as the other bit. That may have had something to do with the fact that this section of the beach had a few rocks scattered in the water, mainly because it was situated near the section of the ocean where the harbor began.

Not many people seemed to want to swim in this part but that suited Quatre just fine. He found a nice spot for himself and dropped his things to the sand. He drove the umbrella into the ground, twisting and forcing it to sink into the sand until he was sure it would stay. He opened it up and proceeded to spread his towel out in the little shade it offered. Satisfied with his set up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, reaching for the suntan lotion and flipping the cap as he sat upon the towel.

He lathered his skin with the creamy substance, making sure to cover himself completely. With his fair skin he tended to burn quite easily. Having coated his skin liberally, he tossed the bottle to the side , stretched his legs out in front of himself and leaned back. Propping himself up on his elbows, he adjusted the shades over his eyes and gazed around at the few people down his end of the beach. Quatre loved to people watch.

Besides himself there were a few couples tanning quietly in the sun, a group of girls splashing in the water and off to the side four young men playing a game of beach volleyball. Quatre's interest was suddenly piqued and he began to watch the guys a little more closely. They were completely absorbed in their game, laughing and calling out to each other as the ball bounced off hands, back and forth across the net. They appeared to be around his age, of varying heights and Quatre had to admit; very nice bodies on them.

Quatre licked his lips. He'd come to terms with the fact that he preferred guys to girls quite some time ago and was quite comfortable with his sexuality. He didn't flaunt it though, knowing all to well that there were still a lot of narrow minded people in the world, but he didn't hide himself away either.

He watched closely as the guys continued their game and wondered idly if any of them were gay. His eye roved over the group, if he was correct in reading signals, it appeared that the chocolate haired youth and the one with the long braid were a couple, just the looks they gave each other and the body language hinted at it. The raven haired one was a little harder to read, currently he didn't appear to show any signs of being gay; but then he didn't look as if he was overly interested in girls either. Then Quatre's eye fell on the cinnamon haired youth and his breath caught in his throat. He shifted slightly on the towel, re-adjusted his sunglasses and began to study the young man on the beach.

To Quatre, he was simply drop dead gorgeous. Tall and slender, with a body to die for. Long legs, narrow hips, trim waist, wipe away the drool, broad shoulders, muscular chest, chiseled face, wipe away the drool, mop of cinnamon hair that persisted in falling over half the gorgeous face; okay, must stop drooling now.

He was a walking god in Quatre's opinion, a god he'd be very interested in changing his religion for, in order to worship. He began to thank his more logical self for insisting that he wear board shorts today, the object of his appraisal was causing him to react in a way that could have been embarrassing in more restrictive clothing.

He continued to watch the game for a little longer, the tall youth capturing most of his attention before he decided it was getting way too warm and a swim was in order. Casually he strolled over the sands to the ocean’s edge and waded in. The crisp, cool water was soothing against his heated skin and he reveled in the freshness of it. He swam around for a while, noting that the guys had finished their game for the moment and had also taken to the surf, no doubt to cool off a bit. He watched their horse play in the water before deciding to return to his towel and catch a few rays.

He dried off a little and re-applied the sunscreen before lying upon the towel and closing his eyes. If he was lucky he might get to doze a bit.

He'd just started to drift off when he was rudely dragged back as something hard hit him in the belly, bounced off and sprayed him with sand. His eyes shot open and he jerked to a sitting position trying to see who or what had attacked him. A pair of long slender legs came into his line of vision.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes wandered up those legs to where a pair of dark green speedos hugged the very nice groin and he swallowed. The material was damp and, while not transparent, it did nothing to hide the obvious maleness underneath. It was with a lot of effort on Quatre's part that he managed to force his reluctant eyes to leave the package deal and move upwards. He only just managed to catch the sigh as he stared into the amused green eyes of the man he'd been admiring earlier.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you hurt?" the man asked.

Frantically Quatre called his vocal skills back from wherever it was they had decided to disappear to. "Ummm... No, I'm fine," he managed to get out of his parched throat.

"Are you sure?"

_Oh god, why does he have to keep moving like that?_ Quatre thought. With each subtle shift of his body the skin rippled over the hard muscle and gave Quatre a hard muscle of his own. "Err..… yeah, sure. No, I'm fine, really. No harm done." Quatre began to brush some of the sand from his belly only to have slender fingers join his own in the task.

"Here, let me help."

Quatre shivered under the electric touch. _Oh, why hadn't that ball hit him a bit lower? Preferably much lower._ A soft groan escaped his lips. _Damn!_

The green eyed god gave him a quizzical look and Quatre went red with embarrassment, realizing that the guy had heard the groan. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

"Are you certain you're not hurt? It's a pretty hard ball."

_Not as hard as mine are at the moment,_ thought Quatre. "No, really. I'm all right. Just a bit of a shock, that's all."

"Hey, Tro! Will ya stop groping the poor guy, grab the ball and get back over here to the game?!" came a shout.

Both youths turned to see the braided man, hands on hips, laughing at them.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming," the guy called back and then turned to Quatre again. "Umm..… I'd better get back to the game." The lithe teen grabbed the ball and with a last look and soft smile, headed back to his friends.

Quatre watched him go, his body still tingling from the all too brief touch, his mind whirling with thoughts. He groaned again and rolled onto his stomach, the youth had left him with more than just a bruised belly. He knew exactly who would be taking the starring role in his fantasies tonight. He rested his chin on his hands and watched the youth from the corner of his eye.

The guy sure was a beautiful example of the male species, and those long legs... leading to those tiny speedos. _Shit! Creatures like that should be banned from wearing such skimpy swimwear._

Quatre reached for his water bottle only to find it almost empty. _Damn!_ He sighed and then brightened a little. If he remembered correctly there was a kiosk back up in the car park; he'd be able to get another drink from there. But did he want to leave the beach and its very nice entertainment to walk all the way back to the car park? His throat was getting drier by the minute so reluctantly Quatre decided that he'd better make the trip. He stood up and brushed the sand from his body, picked up the small bag that contained his keys and wallet and began the trek across the sands.

A pair of green eyes watched him go.

Then followed.

~ * ~ 

By the time Quatre reached the car park the sweat was running down his back. He made his way to the kiosk and joined the queue waiting to be served. He didn't notice that the tall teen had followed him until it was his turn to order.

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Try one of the snow cones; they're really refreshing and cooling as well."

"Huh?" Quatre turned around and came face to chest with the man he'd been ogling all morning.

"Sir?" The girl asked again.

"Umm..." Quatre was still in shock.

"We'll have two strawberry snow cones, please," the green eyed youth answered on Quatre's behalf.

The girl went off and made the cones, returning moments later. "Will there be anything else?"

"Ah, a bottle of water, please." Quatre found his voice.

Quatre's new companion paid the girl and the pair left the kiosk, walking side by side back through the car park towards the dunes. Quatre wasn't sure exactly what was going on. _Had the guy followed him or was he going to the kiosk anyway? Was he gay and if so, was he interested in him?_ All of these thoughts were running through Quatre's mind as he tried to figure out the current situation. From time to time he snuck a glance out the corner of his eye at the man walking beside him, sipping at his snow cone as he tried to appear inconspicuous. So deep in his thoughts, Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin when the man beside him spoke.

"I really am sorry about earlier and I hope you didn't mind me buying you that snow cone. By the way, my name is Trowa." The green eyed god paused in his walking.

Quatre also stopped and faced the one he'd been drooling after. "I'm Quatre and don't worry about it, I'm fine. It was an accident, these things happen and I'm not hurt, so forget about it." Quatre gave a smile and they began to walk again, moving slowly over the sands and keeping close to the dunes. Quatre could feel the silence stretching while the distance across the sands and to Trowa's friends was getting shorter and he really wanted to find out a little more about the man before they got back to Trowa's friends and his spot on the beach.

He sucked on the straw embedded in his snow cone, the coolness and sweetness of the flavored ice against his tongue feeling unusually nice. "So, ummm... Do you come here often?" Now that sounded really lame even to his ears and he blushed. "Let me re-phrase that. I meant, I haven't seen you or your friends on the beach here before. Do you normally come here? Bring your girlfriend or something?"

Trowa laughed. "Actually I've only just moved to the area along with my friends and this is the first time I've been to this beach." Trowa leaned in a little closer. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend... I split up with my last boyfriend a few months ago so at the moment, I'm a free man." Trowa watched the slender blonde shiver at his revelation. He took a quick look around. They were nearly back to their spot on the beach. The crowd had thinned a little and the dunes were deserted that he could see. Trowa spied a small track leading up into the dunes, his eyes lit up and he turned to the blonde. "I'm in no hurry to get back, would you care to take a little stroll with me through the dunes? I'd really like to get to know you better." _And make up for the accident with the ball earlier._

Quatre's eyes widened at the request and he looked around. He wouldn't mind getting to know the lithe youth a bit better either. "Sure, why not?" He let the green eyed man steer him towards a track that led deep into the sand dunes.

They continued to walk in silence for a moment then Quatre tried to strike up a conversation. "You said that you and your friends have just moved down here. Are you just passing through or staying permanently?"

"Not sure yet," came the reply.

_Okay._ Before Quatre had a chance to say anymore his companion quietly took his hand and pulled him off the track and into a hollow where he couldn't see the people on the beach anymore. He was about to protest the sudden departure from civilization when a pair of hungry lips pressed against his own. Surprised, it took a moment for Quatre's mind to process what was happening. The object of his desire was kissing him.

And it felt good.

He kissed back.

Trowa pulled away a fraction as the kiss ended, but only far enough that the hot air could pass between their mouths. His eyes searched the blonde's and seeing what he wanted to in those aqua depths; he swooped forward again, molding his lips to Quatre's, tongue seeking permission to enter and permission being granted. Quatre's mouth was cool and sweet from the snow cone that he was still enjoying and Trowa was eager to taste more. His tongue quested forward, seeking out the tender spots in Quatre's mouth and exploiting them.

As his mouth was plundered so Quatre began to moan, taking everything that Trowa wanted to offer. He felt the cup of his snow cone and the bottle of water being taken from his hand and he let go, Trowa breaking their kiss momentarily to set both ice treats and water to the side and then returning to wrap the unresisting blonde in his arms and kiss him senseless.

Quatre could feel the heat returning to his body as Trowa plundered his mouth. Each nerve ending came alive and he unconsciously began to rub himself against the taller man.

Holding Quatre close to him, Trowa could feel the other man's excitement rising. He let a hand drift down over the baby soft skin of Quatre's back, ghost over the buttocks and hip and come to rest upon the cloth covered groin. He cupped the hardness in his hand and then gently palmed the growing erection.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre as his hips pushed silently forward. He was rewarded with more squeezing to his sensitive flesh.

Releasing Quatre's mouth, Trowa began to kiss along the creamy neck and down the almost hairless chest to pause at a nipple and flick his tongue over the nub. His hand continued to manipulate the groin, squeezing gently but firmly. 

Quatre continued to moan softly, enjoying the stimulation to his chest and groin.

Trowa moved further down the blonde's body, kissing, nipping and sucking over the flesh until he reached the waist band of the board shorts. He began to sink to his knees, at the same time he slipped his hand under the waistband and began to fondle Quatre's balls. He was enjoying the sensation of the other man's soft skin against his palm but he wanted to offer more pleasure. He brought his other hand to Quatre's shorts and began to ease them down over slender hips, eyeing the damp erection hungrily.

Still moaning quietly, Quatre dropped his eyes as he felt Trowa removing his shorts. "Trowa?"

"Shhh... I want to do this. Will you let me?"

"But, what if someone should see us? You know, walk past on the track?" Quatre could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the beach and knew there was a risk of being caught, but somehow that all added to the thrill.

"If anyone wanders along we're pretty much hidden with the vegetation and the dunes. They wouldn't see much," replied Trowa as he reached for one of the snow cones while the fingers of his other hand teased the tip of Quatre's cock.

"Ahhh... " Quatre moaned and closed his eyes. His hands came forwards to rest upon Trowa's shoulders and help to balance him as his knees were threatening to give way. Suddenly his eyes shot open and a yelp escaped his throat as ice cold liquid hit the hot flesh of his cock. "What the...?"

Trowa grinned up at him then stuck his tongue out and began to lap at the strawberry ice dribbling as it melted along Quatre's shaft.

"Mmm..." Quatre's knees began to buckle as Trowa thoroughly cleaned his cock of all the sticky fluid.

"Keep your eyes closed," Trowa said in a low voice.

Quatre did as he was told, shivering a little; partially from the cooling breeze that had sprung up and played over his nether regions and partially from anticipation.

Watching to make sure the blonde's eyes remained closed, Trowa reached for the snow cone again, quickly drinking down the liquid caused by the heat having melted some of the ice. Then he took a generous amount of the ice into his mouth, set the cup back down again and leaned in close to the cock before him just begging to be sucked. He opened his mouth and took the weeping length into the cool depths, marveling at the heat of the organ amongst the icy coldness of his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Quatre yelped as the extreme cold of the ice in Trowa's mouth met with the searing heat of his fully aroused cock. The sensation was unbelievable! "Aaaa... Ohhh..."

Smirking around his delicious mouthful, Trowa began to suck lightly, flicking his tongue along the sensitive shaft and swallowing as the ice began to melt with the heat in his mouth. When all the ice had dissolved into liquid, Trowa sucked back up to the tip, flicked his tongue over the tiny slit and then let the hardness slip from his mouth. "You like that?" he asked.

"Fuck, yes!"

Trowa picked up the cup once again, this time though, he tipped some of the ice into his hand as well as his mouth. Sucking Quatre's length back inside his cold mouth he raised his hand to Quatre's sac and fondled the testicles, rubbing the cold ice against them and enjoying the feeling against his palm as Quatre's balls shifted and tried to draw away from the cold, only to have his hand follow their retreat.

"Ahhh... Oh fuck, Trowa. Shit, that's cold. What are you trying to do? Make them disappear completely?"

Trowa chuckled around his mouthful and removed his hand, but he sucked harder on the length in his mouth. He worked his tongue along the shaft, enjoying the mix of heat and cold, alternating his actions between sucking and licking.

Quatre's hips began to rock, his eyes closed as pleasure seared along his nerves, driving all thoughts of being caught by passers-by out of his mind. All that existed for him at the moment was the pleasure emanating from his cock.

Still sucking enthusiastically at the thick erection in his mouth, Trowa reached for the cup again, this time sliding the straw into the corner of his mouth while continuing to pleasure the blonde. Carefully he inched the straw in, mindful not to scratch the end of the straw against the soft skin covering the steely hardness. Satisfied that he had enough of the straw inside his mouth, he began to suck again, the action drawing the cold liquid of the snow cone into his mouth and wash over the heated cock.

The extra stimulation proved to be too much for Quatre. His body trembled, his fingers dug into Trowa's shoulders as he fought to remain standing, the combination of fire and ice tipping him over the edge. He bit his lip as his orgasm tore through his gut, his cock swelling then pumping his rich seed into Trowa's greedy mouth. Pleasure seared along his nerves leaving his skin tingling and his toes curling in the sand.

The thick cream of Quatre began to flood his mouth and Trowa savored it. The heat of the milky liquid mixing with the cold strawberry of the snow cone danced across his taste buds and awakening his tongue. The sweetness of the drink took away some of the bitterness of the cum so Trowa noted as he eased the straw from his mouth but continued to suckle gently on the now very sensitive head of the softening organ. Having assured himself that he wasn't going to get anymore from Quatre's body, he reluctantly let the flaccid penis slip from between his lips, giving the tip a gentle kiss as it returned to lie spent between Quatre's wobbly legs. He reached for Quatre's board shorts and pulled them back up the slim legs and over creamy hips, carefully tucking Quatre back inside.

Quatre's eyes remained closed as the final ripples of orgasm passed through his body. He'd never experienced a blow job like that before. He was aware of Trowa's lips releasing his cock and the soft kiss bestowed upon the head. He felt his shorts being pulled back up his legs and over his hips, returning his modesty to him. Once he was dressed again so he let his eyes open and gazed into soft emerald.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes. I've never had a blow job quite like that before,' Quatre enthused.

Trowa raised himself from his knees and brought his lips to those of the blonde and kissed him soundly. "Thank you for letting me pleasure you."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine," assured Quatre and he slipped his thigh between Trowa's legs, rubbing against the taller man. He could feel the hardness rubbing against him and reached a hand in-between their bodies to caress the swollen length. "Mmm... You're nice and big," murmured Quatre. "I'd love to return the favor but I think I would like to have you buried inside me though."

Trowa shivered. "There's nothing I would like more than to be seated inside you, Quatre, but unfortunately we don't have the time and this isn't really a good place either. I don't think either one of us would care to be arrested."

"I guess you're right," Quatre sighed.

Nuzzling Quatre's neck, Trowa began to nibble lightly on the skin and whispered, "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should head back to the beach, my friends will come looking for me soon if I don't get back."

"Okay." Quatre reluctantly pulled away and bent to pick up their mostly melted snow cones. He looked ruefully at them and then a wicked smile lit up his face. "You know, Trowa," he purred. "I have an ice maker in my 'fridge back home."

"Do you now?" Trowa replied with a smirk as they began to head back to the track and ultimately the beach.

"Would you care to come back to my place and show me just how many different ways ice can be used?"

"I'd love to."

~ Owari ~


End file.
